


Save You

by Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love
Summary: Muchas veces, por más que lo intentemos, fallaremos en nuestro objetivo de proteger a nuestros seres queridos. Eso no debe significar el final de una amistad que trasciende más allá de lo que uno se imagina (One-shot)





	Save You

**Author's Note:**

> Esta vez, me desligaré un momento del romance y me inclinaré por la amistad ¿Qué les parece? Bueno, primero lean y luego ataquen.

Todo era un caos absoluto. Apenas sí había logrado salir a salvo de aquel incendio gracias a la ayuda de mi aibou. Solo pude comenzar a recuperar la lucidez de mi mente con más rapidez, cuando ya estaba fuera del recinto de juegos en llamas. Apenas si recuerdo como es que Jonouchi nos sacó con vida a mi aibou y a mí. Lo único que sí se calcó a la perfección en mis recuerdos fue el aspecto y estado físico y mental de Yugi mientras Katsuya lo sacaba de allí, sosteniéndolo en brazos. Después de todo, es difícil olvidar lo que nos causa dolor. Y si verlo debilitarse hasta casi desaparecer durante el enfrentamiento contra Pegasus fue algo hiriente y destructivo para mí, esto que acaba de suceder es cien veces peor. Ver sus manos quemadas ante el ahínco con que sujetaba la cadena del Rompecabezas del Milenio aun estando inconsciente, los rastros de lágrimas secas en su rostro y en la comisura de sus ojos, las manchas de hollín en su ropa y su cara, sus heridas restantes…

Cada elemento es como una daga incrustada en mi interior.

En cuanto el espacio fuera del local incendiado nos recibió casi como un milagro, vi a todos acercarse a Jonouchi y a mi compañero. Estaban aliviados de que ninguno hubiese perdido la vida y a la vez estaban asombrados de la fuerza e intensidad con que Yugi sostenía todavía la cadena del artículo milenario: el lazo material que nos une. Jonouchi halagó con orgullo impregnando su voz, acerca del suceso ocurrido dentro de la tienda de juegos de ese tal Otogi: el milagro de ver a su amigo armar el rompecabezas en solo minutos.

No lo dije, pero yo también siento lo mismo: Yo también me siento orgulloso de mi compañero. Aún no se ha dado cuenta él mismo de cuanto se ha fortalecido con el paso del tiempo.

El ambiente nuevamente se vio empañado por la desesperación, cuando Anzu notó al parecer algo extraño en Yugi cuando se le acercó y comenzó a pedir ayuda a gritos. Pedía que alguien llamara a una ambulancia. Sus siguientes palabras me generaron una sensación similar a la que una persona común y corriente sentiría si su corazón se detuviera de golpe: el ardor en mi pecho no se dejó esperar.

\- ¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Mi amigo no está respirando!

¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Yugi no estaba respirando? ¿La muerte ya lo reclamaba como suyo? Vi estupefacto como Jonouchi se apresuraba a recostarlo con cuidado en el suelo, apartaba sus manos a sus costados, una de ellas aún aferrada al Rompecabezas, y comenzaba a presionarle el pecho. Al parecer, intentaba reanimarlo.

\- ¡Yugi, vamos reacciona! – insistía mientras el miedo se dibujaba en su ceño fruncido. Presionaba y le comprimía el pecho, pero Yugi no respondía.

\- Vamos – continuaba mi amigo - ¡Vamos! – otra compresión más – ¡Maldito estúpido, reacciona! – insistía sin éxito al parecer – ¡Abre los ojos! ¡MIERDA, TE DIGO QUE REACCIONES!

Aunque él no lo dijera, sentía pánico. Sus ojos húmedos y su respiración agitada lo delataban. Yo no estaba mejor. De hecho, me sentía como la peor escoria del mundo. Mis pupilas se habían encogido y apretaba mis dientes casi hasta hacerlos rechinar de rabia e impotencia. Mi compañero, mi mejor amigo y el primero que realmente tuve, se estaba muriendo frente a mis ojos… ¡Y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo!

\- Por favor – murmuré con mi voz hecha un hilo – Solo resiste un poco más.

Abruptamente, mi aibou apretó los párpados y comenzó a toser compulsivamente. Respiraba con dificultad y aunque no abrió los ojos, al menos volvía a dar señales de que estaba con vida.

\- Yugi – habló Honda – Tranquilo. Te llevaremos al hospital.

Mi compañero solo siguió tosiendo. Anzu estaba llorando de alivio y el abuelo le acariciaba la cabeza a Yugi, luchando internamente por no desquebrajarse. Jonouchi ocultaba su cara entre sus manos, intentando recuperarse del horrible susto recién vivido. Estoy convencido de que también intentaba no llorar.

Escuché como algo se acercaba; era el ruido insoportable, a mi parecer, de una sirena. La ambulancia había llegado.

Unos hombres vestidos de forma extraña se acercaron a nosotros y subieron a mi aibou a una camilla. Con gran esfuerzo, le obligaron a soltar la cadena y el rompecabezas pasó a manos de Jonouchi. Dijeron que solo dos de nosotros podíamos ir en la ambulancia y Jonouchi junto con el abuelo acataron la orden. Los demás los alcanzarían después. Pedirían un taxi o algo parecido.

Al hallarme atado al rompecabezas, por lo menos tuve la buena suerte de ir con Yugi. Vi como revisaban sus signos vitales y para ayudarlo a respirar le colocaron una mascarilla. Su abuelo le sostenía una mano con afecto, pero de forma temblorosa debido al miedo.

\- Tranquilo, amigo – habló Jonouchi débilmente, mirando fijo a Yugi – Te vas a poner bien.

Por suerte ya había dejado de toser y uno de los sujetos de la ambulancia indicó que su respiración se estaba regulando.

De manera intangible, me senté junto a Jonouchi y observé fijamente a mi compañero. No recuerdo haberlo visto tan frágil antes. Pude escudriñar con más atención su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas y hollín y se notaban ligeras quemaduras en estas. Sus manos se veían en peor estado, lo que me llevó a cuestionarme cuánto dolor físico soportó al sujetar la cadena del rompecabezas con ahínco.

Solté una exclamación muda al aire cuando sus ojos se entreabrieron al igual que sus labios. Su voz se escuchaba al borde de la extinción.

\- M-Mou… hitori no… b-boku – se esforzó por dejar salir mi apodo de su, al parecer, adolorida garganta.

\- ¡Yugi! – se adelantó Jonouchi y lo miró a los ojos – ¿Me escuchas? ¿Puedes oírme, amigo?

Mi aibou no le responde, ni con la voz ni con la mirada. Sus ojos cansados miran hacia donde mi traslucida figura se encuentra. Sus labios tiemblan y se curvan en un amago de sonrisa mientras dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas.

\- Aibou – murmuré descubriendo que mi garganta tenía un nudo. Acerqué mi mano a su frente y con la yema de mis dedos acaricié esa zona de su rostro. Puede que no me sienta, pero me consumía el impulso y deseo de aminorar su dolor. Él exhala un suspiro ahogado y vuelve a caer inconsciente.

\- ¡Yugi! – se alteró Jonouchi al verlo volver a desmayarse.

\- Joven, no se altere – le habló uno de los paramédicos – Su amigo se encuentra estable hasta el momento.

A regañadientes mi amigo se tranquilizó, pero el miedo no abandonó su corazón. Sus ojos lo delataban.

El trayecto para mí fue eterno e incluso ya temía por la salud grave de mi aibou, pero afortunadamente llegamos al hospital. El abuelo y Jonouchi bajaron primero de la ambulancia y tras ellos, los paramédicos bajaron la camilla con mi compañero y a paso rápido se acercaron a la entrada del hospital. No le quitaban los ojos y median sus latidos y su respiración constantemente. El abuelo y mi amigo rubio iban junto a la camilla, sus caras reflejaban el más puro sentimiento de miedo y desesperación. La mía no era muy diferente en cuanto a expresión.

\- Yugi, no te rindas hijo – le hablaba, o mejor dicho suplicaba, su abuelo – Te vas a recuperar.

\- ¡Más te vale salir adelante! – le reclamaba su mejor amigo fingiendo enfado para ocultar su dolor – ¡No puedes tirar la toalla ahora!

Por mi parte, era como si mis cuerdas vocales se hubiesen cortado. No tenía voz, solo el deseo de ayudarlo, de proteger su vida como siempre lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Pero esta vez, de una forma diferente.

Impulsado por la idea de al menos poder reconfortarlo, acerqué mi mano a su muñeca izquierda en un intento de transmitirle mi apoyo, pero antes de conseguirlo, una enfermera les bloqueó el paso a quienes acompañaban a Yugi y les dice que necesitan atenderlo y que por lo mismo, no pueden ir con él. Lo último que veo es mi aibou siendo llevado por el pasillo extenso del hospital y desaparecer tras unas enormes puertas. El abuelo ya no lo resiste y se apoya contra la pared mientras cubre su cara con sus manos. Yo cierro los ojos y aprieto los dientes; la impotencia me corroe el alma y me paraliza por completo. Denigrándome a mí mismo y con la imagen e imborrable recuerdo del abuelo al borde del llanto y Jonouchi intentando calmarlo, regreso al interior del rompecabezas involuntariamente. De todos modos, si sigo observando lo que suceda no conseguiré nada; solo hacerme más daño.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El ambiente interno es más gélido que de costumbre. El pesar de mi mente y emociones hace que todo se perciba más denso y la ausencia de la calidez del cuarto mental de Yugi solo empeora las cosas. Un humano común ya estaría helado hasta los huesos si se encontrase aquí, pero en mi estado actual como ente intangible y la familiaridad que tengo con el frío y oscuridad de este lugar es la causa de que no me sienta desfallecer. Al menos no físicamente, porque internamente me siento como la peor alimaña de todas.

Había jurado que sin importar qué, protegería a Yugi de cualquier amenaza, incluso de mi mismo si era necesario… y esa promesa se acababa de romper hace tan solo unas horas. Los roles se invirtieron y él por desear salvar mi cuestionable existencia estuvo a un paso de ser arrastrado hacia la muerte. Hay ocasiones en que siento que mi aibou se engaña a sí mismo sin querer cada vez que asegura cuanto yo lo he protegido y salvado.

Eso no es verdad, Yugi.

El que me ha salvado y resguardado todo este tiempo, solo has sido tú, mientras que yo solo te he causado dolor emocional, problemas y lágrimas.

Ya no lo soporto. Ahondar en mi culpa solo aumenta mis deseos de nunca haber despertado, pero la realidad es ineludible: Estoy a salvo e ileso, mientras mi aibou lucha por su vida, malherido y con el alma partida en dos.

Desconozco cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, pero decido intentar salir al exterior nuevamente. Después de todo, ya sea en ambiente externo o interno, me siento exactamente igual. Extrañamente consigo salir al exterior, pero todo se ve muy diferente. Todo está casi completamente a oscuras y un extraño pitido se escucha a intervalos de tiempo.

Tomo conciencia de la situación… ¡¿Cómo fui tan estúpido?!

Hasta ahora y según lo experimentado con mi compañero, mi contacto con el exterior cuando no utilizo su cuerpo solo es posible si es él quien porta el rompecabezas o su presencia está cerca del mismo. Por eso cuando lo vi alejarse de mi persona me vi atado al interior del rompecabezas. Entonces, si ahora puedo salir al exterior, entonces Yugi…

Comienzo a buscarlo con la mirada, pero el lugar no me permite ver nada más que tinieblas. Repentinamente, una luz blanca se enciende iluminando tenuemente a mis espaldas. El leve resplandor a mis costados me lo indica. Volteo lentamente y la imagen captada por mis ojos me encoge el corazón. La luz proviene de un foco de curiosa forma que esta a la cabecera de una cama de hospital, donde allí yace mi compañero.

Las blancas sábanas cubren su cuerpo y su cabeza reposa sobre una enorme almohada del mismo color. Sus brazos, que son lo único que las cobijas no cubren, yacen a los costados de su cuerpo y sus manos están vendadas debido a sus quemaduras. Me fijo en su rostro; su boca y nariz están cubiertos por una mascarilla y en ambas mejillas hay dos pequeñas gazas que cubren sus heridas. En su frente hay una similar. Sus ojos yacen cerrados, pero su expresión no parece dolida. Ya no se ve debilitado, pero su estado y aspecto siguen haciéndolo lucir muy frágil y pequeño. Como un niño. Aquel mismo pequeño indefenso que solo quería tener amigos y depositó sus esperanzas en un artículo milenario sin siquiera saberlo.

Sí, aibou. Conozco tu deseo. Por eso me enorgullezco de que seas tú el portador del Rompecabezas del Milenio, porque sé que jamás hallaré un alma tan noble como la tuya, ni ahora ni en otros tres milenios.

Me acerco lentamente hacia él, aunque sé que mis acciones no lo despertarán y apoyo mi mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello en un gesto familiar y gentil. Permanece ajeno a mis acciones, pero percibo en su alma el miedo y el apego. Observo, además, algo que antes no noté: el rompecabezas yace a un lado de su almohada, casi rozando su cabello. Eso explica porque conseguí regresar al exterior. Sonrío por inercia. Al parecer, Jonouchi ya había entrado a verlo y sabía que mi aibou querría tener el rompecabezas en sus manos apenas despertara.

Durante unos minutos que transcurren como una eternidad, me limito a observarlo con neutralidad y acariciar su cabello. Yo mismo me siento como un hermano mayor cuidándolo de esta forma, pero la culpa por su estado me sigue dando latigazos en el alma.

Repentinamente, una de sus manos comienza a temblar y a empuñarse lentamente. Me quedo quieto y pasmado ante lo que veo. Desvío la mirada a su rostro; sus párpados tiemblan.

\- Aibou – musito incrédulo ante la posibilidad de verlo despertar. Oigo que deja escapar un quejido; hubiese sido inaudible para cualquier otra persona. Sus ojos comienzan a abrirse paulatinamente y de forma temblorosa. Se ve desorientado. Por mi parte, siquiera soy capaz de hablar o reaccionar al respecto; la situación me resulta demasiado pesada emocionalmente y no estoy habituado a encontrarme en esta clase de ambientes.

Él mira hacia el techo y a través de la transparente mascarilla, veo sus labios temblar. Está asustado y confundido.

\- Mou… hitori no… boku – balbucea con una voz ahogada y desafinada; semejante a la cuerda mal ajustada de un violín.

\- Aibou – respondo a su llamado asustado – Aibou… soy yo. Mírame. Estoy aquí.

Apoyo mi mano traslucida en su hombro izquierdo, él mira en la misma dirección y sus ojos inocentes se encuentran con los míos plagados de oscuridad reprimida.

\- Mou hitori no boku – repite sin balbucear esta vez, pero sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y aprieta sus labios. Sus manos se aferran a las sábanas.

\- Aibou, tranquilo – hablo consternado por su estado de salud y emocional.

\- Lo siento – musita mientras las lágrimas resbalan por su cara – Perdóname… por favor, perdóname.

\- No, no te disculpes – lo interrumpo – No fue tu culpa. Fui yo quien…

\- El rompecabezas…– interviene en mis palabras, estando al borde del llanto – se rompió… por mi culpa.

Sus palabras rebosantes de culpa y baja autoestima me hacen recordar cuando volví a sumergirme en un sueño profundo, aunque breve. Mis intentos desesperados por comunicarme con mi compañero, mi nebulosa visión de él luchando en aquel juego de mesa extraño contra Otogi por recuperar el rompecabezas, su oponente burlándose de la falta de valor de Yugi, luego… una sombra, el rompecabezas siendo forzado, un golpe, el vacío, el sueño repudiado…

\- Fue por mí – su voz rota y bañada en llanto me regresa a la realidad – Fue por mi culpa…

\- ¡Aibou! – alzo un poco la voz sin llegar a ser brusco – Deja de repetir que fue por tu culpa lo que sucedió. No tenías como predecirlo. Debí haber sido yo quien te advirtiera que sospechaba algo con respecto a ese lugar.

\- P-Pero… yo…– insiste en llevarme la contra.

\- Ya no insistas – afirmo con certeza mientras le sujeto la mano – No has hecho nada malo. Es gracias a ti que aún sigo aquí con todos.

Respira entrecortado por la boca y deja escapar el resto de sus lágrimas.

\- Gracias por salvarme – sonrío tenuemente para calmarlo.

\- Mou hitori no boku – musita sonriéndome con tristeza.

Quisiera al menos poder abrazarlo, pero me conformo con sostenerle la mano para que no se sienta solo. De solo verlo en ese frágil estado, siento que se me parte el alma.

Me quedo a su lado, cuidándolo como si fuese mi hermanito pequeño. Ha dejado de llorar y solo respira con lentitud sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Si no me equivoco, intenta descifrar lo que pasa por mi mente.

\- No te esfuerces tratando de leer mi mente – le aconsejo – Necesitas reposar.

Su rostro pasmado me responde por si solo que mis sospechas estaban en lo correcto. Lo conozco mucho más de lo que él imagina. Aparto todo pensamiento y me concentro en él cuando lo escucho toser con fuerza y llevar una mano a su pecho.

\- ¿Estás bien? – la consternación se evidencia en mi voz y en la rapidez con que formulo la pregunta.

\- Descuida… no… no pasa nada – me responde al detener su tos y comenzar a respirar muy deprisa.

\- No respires tan rápido – apoyo una mano en su frente para que me vea a los ojos – Despacio… cálmate – poco a poco, su pecho deja de agitarse – Eso… tranquilo, aibou.

\- Todavía… me cuesta respirar – dice con cansancio.

\- Descuida – intento aliviarlo – Pronto te vas a mejorar.

\- Estoy cansado.

\- Trata de dormir. Yo me quedaré aquí contigo.

Sonríe por mis palabras y cierra los ojos para intentar dejarse vencer por el sueño. Cuando transcurren algunos minutos, su respiración tranquila y su expresión pacifica y quieta en su rostro me indican que finalmente se ha quedado dormido.

Descuida aibou. Duerme tranquilo. Ya has hecho suficiente por mí.

Mi mirada con respecto a mi compañero se ha fortalecido y ya no puedo dudar ni por un segundo de ello: él es mucho más fuerte de lo que es capaz de darse cuenta.

Incluso… es aún más fuerte y noble… de lo que yo podría llegar a ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Y… eso es todo por el momento.


End file.
